


Needs

by artisticprodigy



Series: 2021 Valentine's Day [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Because Five is 15 in this body?, Blindfolds, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Top!Five, Underage - Freeform, bottom!Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticprodigy/pseuds/artisticprodigy
Summary: Disturbed in the middle of the night, Klaus awoke to a surprise under his bedsheet.[Slight Comic Spoiler warning!!]
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: 2021 Valentine's Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Needs

Klaus mumbled in his sleep and tried to turn his body away.

But realized that he couldn't.

Slowly opening his eyes, he looked around the room in nervous fear. He had sleep paralysis many times before and it still scared him, especially when he saw monsters alongside the dead.

Fortunately, nothing caught his eye, but he started to notice a feeling between his legs.

With shaky hands, he lifted up his blanket and almost yelled in shock when he saw the dark figure under his blankets, but was quickly silenced by the hand covering his mouth.

The voice of a small boy hissed in a whisper. " _ Shut. Up. _ "

When the hand removed itself, Klaus lowered his voice as per demanded and hissed back, " _ Five! What are you doing?!"  _

He knew he wasn't on drugs or drunk enough to be able to imagine this, because he hadn't taken any for the past few days.

"I said shut up. I don't want the others to wake up."

"I don't like where this is going…"

The boy ignored the comment and slid off Klaus's soft cotton pants, grabbing the flaccid cock and pumping it. The action earned Five a sharp moan from Klaus.

"Fivey…" Klaus whimpered when Five doesn't stop. "This is wrong… I can't…"

"Yes you can," Five said determinedly and pumped the cock much faster and rougher.

“I-it hurts, please—“ Klaus whined.

At that, Five did stop. He later on spat on his right hand instead and grabbed the cock again, pumping it much slower but tighter. “Better?”

Klaus doesn’t answer. He’s more worried about the fact that  _ his own step-brother _ was doing these immoral behaviours.

"Fivey… we shouldn't…" Klaus tried to explain gently.

Five ignored the comment and kept his assault. 

“Fivey…” Klaus tried again.

“God damn it, Klaus!” Five hissed loudly as he slammed both of his hands onto bed, beside Klaus’s hips.

The fourth sibling looked at his brother in shock.

Five was always the type to always be in check with his emotions. But tonight, it seemed that even the best could lose it.

“Five?” Klaus questioned the boy worryingly.

“Just shut it will you?” Five growled as he ran his hands to his face, breathing heavily.

Klaus kept his mouth shut this time —in fear of angering Five further— and waited for the boy to calm down.

When Five did manage to calm back down by taking slow deep breaths and releasing it — he started to speak, head bowed down.

“Don’t you dare tell this to anyone, do you hear me?”

Klaus nodded jerkingly.

Five sighed out tiredly. Like as if he was the old man that he is. Tired of the world.

Something that Klaus has yet to understand.

“Are you… okay?” Klaus tentatively asked.

“No,” Five answered begrudgingly, head still bowed down. “No, I’m not.”

“Do you… Want to talk about it?”

“What is there to talk about, Klaus?” Five finally looked at him then. “Everything is shit. Utter _ shit. _ ”

Klaus slowly got up to a sitting position.

“Well… I know everything is shit, I mean… Look at me.” Klaus gestured to himself with a half smile. “I look like shit most of the time.”

“Yeah but you have a  _ life _ , Klaus.”

“Now what’s that supposed to mean?” Klaus frowned.

“What I  _ mean _ is that you’re an adult now, Klaus,” Five sighed.

Klaus frowned even more, he felt like he was more awake now. Ready to listen to his young? Old? Brother.

“I…” Five started. “I can’t grow up.”

“What…?” 

“I can’t grow up, Klaus,” said Five with a sad tone that Klaus rarely heard from his brother. “Pogo… He checked my body yesterday and said that there was something wrong with my body. That I’m not aging.”

“Oh… Holy fuck…” Klaus replied. “Then that means…”

“I’m stuck in this age. I can’t just explain the whole world that I’m immortal —age wise— now can I?”

“Yeah… Yeah I get it…” Klaus nodded.

“And, and... the damn apocalypse.  _ Fuck _ . I can’t forget it, Klaus.  _ I saw you dead. I saw everyone dead, Klaus. _ ”

Now Five is hyperventilating. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” started Klaus as he held Five in his arms, hugging him. “It’s okay, shh… It’s okay.”

Five let him. Because now, only Klaus was the one who could understand him.

Could understand trauma.

“Klaus… could we? Could I?” Five started, hands hovering on Klaus’s flaccid cock. “Please…”

“I-I…” Klaus stuttered but nodded. He couldn’t say no this time. He wanted his arrogant brother back. And if what he needs is this… Then Klaus would gladly let him for now.

Klaus leaned back down again, breathing in and out slowly to control his nerves.

Five grabbed the cock once again and moved his hand. Stroking it.

The fourth sibling closed his eyes, trying to imagine someone else’s hand on his cock. But it was difficult.

“Don’t close them…” Five whispered as he kissed Klaus’s eyelids. “I want to see you…”

Klaus opened his eyes.

To Five’s gentle smiling face.

And at that point, Klaus himself felt fifteen again. 

Where he had a small crush on Five.

“Fivey…”

Five kissed him on the lips.

“I know how you looked at me from back when we were kids,” whispered five.

“Y-you do?” Klaus pulled back in surprise. Not expecting the boy to read his mind.

“How does one ignore a very obvious act of ‘more than family love’?”

“Oh god. I don’t think I can live this through with you knowing that.” Klaus covered his face in shame. "Was it that obvious?"

Five moved his hands away. "I told you. Don't hide. And to answer your question; it's a bit obvious."

"What gave it away?" groaned Klaus as he looked at Five with a light blush.

Five looked up thoughtfully. "Many things," five said. "I think one thing was the non-stop giggling you kept doing whenever you talked to me." He smirked.

Klaus groaned even more.

"But that's not the point now." Five's head shook. "I need you, Klaus. I want to forget things for now. Please?"

Klaus looked at Five then.  _ Really  _ looked.

He saw a worn out boy, ready to crumble at a single touch. 

Klaus nodded to Five’s request and tried to relax as much as possible.

Five continued where he left, stroking the flaccid cock. It throbbed a little bit this time, but nothing much had changed.

“Wait, wait. I have an idea,” Klaus said as he pushed away Five’s hands and grabbed the boy’s tie.

“What are you—“

Klaus untied the tie and placed them onto his eyes, tying them back like a makeshift blindfold. “There. Now that’s better.”

Five gave Klaus a questioning look, but when he realized Klaus couldn’t see him, he asked what was the blindfold for.

“So… Maybe… I don’t know. I just thought it would be nice to pretend that I’m fifteen again, I suppose,” Klaus explained. “Now c’mere,” He said as his hands reached to where Five’s pants were.

And Five let him. He let the man undo his pants and pulled out his medium sized cock. It throbbed under his touch to full attention. 

“Wow… you’re hard already?” Klaus asked as he stroked Five’s cock, feeling its ridges.

“Been hard for ages,” Five half joked.

Klaus laughed a little before pulling Five’s hips closer to his face, so he could take the boy’s cock into his mouth. He sucked and licked at where he knew would feel good. While one of his hands gravitate towards his own cock, stroking it to hardness.

Five’s hands moved towards Klaus’s hair, caressing it in an encouraging way. Klaus then moved his head, bobbing up and down, the hand on his own cock followed the same tandem.

“I want to fuck you,” Five said suddenly.

Klaus pulled away. He himself felt ready. So he pulled away the blindfolds and looked up towards Five’s face. “Yeah… Yeah okay,” said Klaus as he leaned back down again.

Five settled between Klaus’s legs, pausing at first, looking at Klaus with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” Klaus asked.

“Lube?”

“Oh… Right. Right…” Klaus fetched the lube from his bedside drawer and handed it towards Five.

Five poured a decent amount of lube onto his hands and rubbed them between his fingers. He slowly rubbed the lube towards Klaus's opening.

Klaus hissed at the feeling of the cold lube touching his skin. But he then moaned when he felt Five's small fingers inserted inside him.

"Okay?" Five asked Klaus.

"Yeah… I'm okay."

Five frowned in concentration, feeling his way inside Klaus. 

Then Klaus groaned from the feeling of his prostate being touched. "There," he said as his hands clenched at the blankets.

Five nodded and pulled out his fingers. With the remaining lube, he used it on his cock and readied himself in front of Klaus's entrance.

"Ready?" Asked Five.

Klaus answered yes and readied himself for the first burning feeling of being stretched to come.

Five pushed his way inside and hissed at the tightness of it. "God you're so tight."

"Been a while," grunted Klaus.

"You okay?" Five paused on his movement.

"I'm good. Please continue," said Klaus with a soft smile.

Five pushed his cock further in until it reached to the hilt. He let out a breath at the feeling of being inside Klaus fully.

Then he started to move. Pulling out and pushing back in slowly.

Klaus moaned at the feeling of his brother's teenage cock inside him.

It felt wrong yet felt so right.

"More…" Klaus begged.

Five moved even more, his movements awkward at first, but started to get used to the rhythm.

"Klaus…" Five moaned.

"Fivey…" Klaus moaned back. "It felt so good…"

“I’m glad,” Five chuckled as he sped up his movements and grabbed Klaus’s cock, moving his hand as fast as his hips moved.

Klaus groaned when he felt Five brushed over his prostate. “Yeah just right there, Fivey…”

Five continued to move his hips to hit that spot inside Klaus, causing the man to moan even louder, and the cock in his hand throbbed.

“I-I’m gonna cum…” Klaus said embarrassingly. He never came this fast before. Not since he was a teenager.

Five smirked at that. “Then cum.”

Klaus clenched his insides, making Five groan. “Y-you too… I’m not gonna lose to some old man in a teenage body!” 

“Fine then. I’ll take that as a challenge,” Five grinned as he shoved himself deeper and moved his hips a little faster.

Klaus grunted as he held himself from coming. But it was futile when Five kept brushing the head of his cock towards Klaus’s prostate, causing him to ejaculate earlier than expected and tainted his torso with white fluid.

Five smirked at the sight and shoved himself deeply before cumming inside his brother, groaning at the feeling of his release. When he was done, Five flopped down beside Klaus.

They both laid on Klaus’s bed, out of breath. But once their breath had settled down, Five turned to look at Klaus with a smile.

“Go back to bed,” said Five as he made himself comfortable on the small bed.

Klaus wasn’t sure he was ready to go back to bed. But before he could voice any more questions to Five, he felt himself falling back asleep, unable to ignore the call of his tired body — closing his eyes.

When the next morning came, Klaus was alone on the bed. He got up, thinking about last night as he got ready for the day.

Once he was sure he was ready, he went downstairs, into the kitchen.

What he didn’t expect to see was that all his siblings were there. With most of them sat down on the chair and Five humming as he prepared his toast on the kitchen counter.

“Uh… Morning…” Klaus started awkwardly. He felt like he knew that his siblings knew what happened last night at Klaus’s bedroom.

“Morning…” Diego replied and looked at the others nervously.

“Um, why don’t you take a seat, Klaus? Would you like something for breakfast?” Allison asked.

“You can have my toast if you want,” Five piped up.

Luther suddenly sat up, scraping the chair onto the floor. “I-I need to go.”

“I’m coming with you,” Diego replied as he got up from the seat as well.

In the end, only Vanya, Ben and Five were left in the kitchen.

Klaus took one of the empty chairs and sat down. “So… Let me guess. Everyone knew about last night…”

“Yep. Unfortunately,” replied Five as he took a bite out of his toast.

“Um, I… I’m not— Well, it’s none of my business, but after knowing Allison and Luther together…” Vanya started.

Ben rolled his eyes in the corner.

“Yes, yes, I get it. Please don’t talk about it anymore,” groaned Klaus in embarrassment as he covered his blushing face.

“Should I start calling you pet names? How about ‘babe’?” Five grinned.

“Oh shut it you,” Klaus glared with no heat in it when he pulled away his hands.

Five just smirked confidently.

There would be things that needed to be cleared up with their other siblings, but overall, Five was happy and Klaus smiled at that.

Knowing that his Five was back to being himself was what they all needed in this dire time when the apocalypse was near.

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo~ This is my first contribution for the Klive fandom, hope you guys like it and have a fun valentines day!  
> Btw me and another friend made a discord group for dominant Five (sexual and not sexual), please feel free to message me on twitter [@risque_ap](https://twitter.com/risque_ap) to join!!  
> \---  
> Btw I'm sorry the smut content isn't as good QvQ it was usually my sexual alter who does it. Gomen. Gomennn QwQ


End file.
